End of Time
by Devon
Summary: My version of the much speculated about battle between obi and Ani.


__

As always everything belongs to ol' Georgey boy and I'm just messing.

Anyhoo this is inspired by all the Obi, Ani duel fics floating around and is the result of listening to too much Cranberries. Tell me what you think.

End of Time  
By  
Devon

__

"You can offer me resistance  
I will offer you my hand  
For a man who has lost his soul  
Is like the drifting sand  


You can think of me as running scared  
But run it from your mind  
I'll stand and look you in the eye  
Until the end of time" ~ White Gown by Wolfstone 

The ground was barren and burnt almost black. There was a phantom heat which rose from the scorched earth. At least it appeared to be phantom as its source could not be seen for it lay hundreds of miles beneath the planet's crust. A river of molten rock and poisonous gases running through fissures and tubes. Sometimes the river's course would carry it closer to the surface causing water to boil and escape as steam through tiny cracks in the planet's surface. Ponds formed amongst the rocks and were just as barren as the land around them their noxious water preventing any life from taking hold.

Obi-wan Kenobi surveyed the area, a frown echoed on his features. So this is where he would die. He chided himself for such a pessimistic thought but in his heart he felt it to be true. His ship had crashed on the desolate planet after an engine malfunction and was irreparable. If his memory served the entire planet was like this and in some places far worse. He was stuck on a planet that made Tatooine seem like paradise. 

There was no one coming for him. He would not fool himself into false hope. His master was long dead and the Jedi order had been destroyed. By his own padawan no less. His padawan, Anakin Skywalker, another of his failures. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the thought away. There had to be some civilisation somewhere and standing around moping would not help him find it. 

He walked for what seemed like hours. His throat was parched and his eyes stung. The shape of a ship appeared out of the mirky steam. He wondered if it was an hallucination or if he had been walking in circles and it was his own. It took a moment for him to realise that it was not his ship and that it was not a ship but many ships. He felt a familiar presence one he had not felt in over six months. Anakin was on the planet. The ships belonged to his former apprentice. Obi-wan had the distinct feeling that he had been set up. 

The Force stirred around him. 

"Danger," it whispered, "run." Obi wan stepped back into the mist before heeding the Force's warning. He was not a coward by any means but to face the fleet Anakin had brought with him would have been suicidal which he most definitely was not. He couldn't afford to be. To much depended on him. 

Once the danger was less pronounced he stopped to catch his breath and another presence filtered into his perception. The Emperor. Obi-wan swallowed hard. He was certain that he could not fight both Sith and survive.

Logic told him that he could not return to his ship. It would make it easier for his enemies to find him besides his ship would be of no use to him. The beginnings of an idea started to form. If he could steal one of the imperial ships he would be one step closer to freedom. Head down he made his way back towards the imperial camp. 

Obi-wan had almost reached his destination when he felt it, Anakin's force signature. It was very close and faint as if the dark lord was trying to conceal himself but lack of practise or maybe it was pure arrogance which left small holes in Anakin's cover. Obi-wan turned around to backtrack and circumnavigate the camp and came face to face with Darth Vader. 

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings _Master._" Obi-wan chided himself for not paying closer attention. He watched his former student carefully, his expression guarded. "With the noise you're making I'm surprised my troops haven't killed you. Jedi Master extra crispy. Sounds rather appealing don't you think? Lost your tongue? Never mind. The Emperor has a proposal for you. He wishes..." 

"Why do you hate me so much?" It was a question that had been spiralling in Obi-wan's thoughts and he wanted, needed, a clear answer. 

"...for you to join him," Anakin ignored the question.

"Why?"

"I don't know you'll have to ask him."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because of you and Padme."

"Excuse me?" 

"Your affair."

"Our affair?" Obi-wan knew it could not be the real reason. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"The Emperor..."

"Do you believe everything Palpatine tells you?"

"No..."

"Thank the Force. Even if I wanted to, Amidala would never have an affair with me. She loves you."

"He saw you."

"He lied."

"He..."

"He what?" 

"He wouldn't lie..."

"Anakin, he has spent his entire life telling lies." 

"Join the Emperor and..." Anakin was losing his patience.

"That is as probable as seeing Master Yoda in drag." *_And as pleasant_* He thought to himself.

"What an image." Obi-wan just looked at his former padawan. "The Emperor is offering you a chance at life."

"Like he did you?" 

"I have more freedom now than I ever had as your apprentice and I am much more powerful then you'll ever be." Hatred burned in Anakin's eyes. "I sugest you accept my Master's offer. He is offering you a chance at freedom."

"Palpatine has inslaved millions. He rules this galaxy by fear and oppression. Tell me what, exactly, does your _Master_ know of freedom?" 

"Are you so determined to die, Obi-wan?" When Obi-wan did not reply Anakin ignited his lightsaber. It's crimson blade seemed to compliment the desolate scenery. Anakin charged. Obi-wan's blue blade sprung to life. Red and blue clashed causing ozone to fill the air. Obi-wan spun away and the two circled each other. Anakin went on the offensive as was the norm with all his battles. 

Every Jedi he had fought and slain had always started on the defensive and Anakin had never given them a chance to attack. But there was a difference with Obi-wan, he defended with an aggression Anakin was not used to. In the past Obi-wan had always concentrated on improving Anakin's skill. Now the Jedi was focused solely on his own survival. Anakin soon realised that there was a large difference between Obi-wan the teacher and Obi-wan the warrior. 

Anakin attacked aiming for the left before suddenly changing direction. It was a move Obi-wan recognised instantly, having taught it to Anakin. He watched his former apprentice looking to see where the boy had improved and if there were any holes in his style. Anakin was much stronger than Obi-wan remembered and his fighting style was less organised. The Sith didn't seem to have any form of plan. He was attacking in blind anger, his hatred fuelling his attack and draining his energy. 

Anakin stumbled and Obi-wan took advantage of his momentary lack of concentration. In a blur he moved in an airborne somersault striking down in what would have been a killing blow but Anakin managed to block it, just. He forced Anakin back his lighsaber moving in a blur and seemingly everywhere. Obi-wan recognised most of Anakin's defensive patterns as his own which gave him a distinct edge over his former apprentice. Holes began to appear in Anakin's style and Obi-wan found himself reluctant to take advantage of them. 

The initiative swung between them as they moved around each other in an intricate dance of thrusts and parries. Anakin realised that his former Master could have killed him a number of times and he wondered why Obi-wan had not ended it. Was Obi-wan toying with him? Anakin soon dismissed the notion. Perhaps there was a chance that his former master would change his mind. Their blades locked so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"My Master has offered you power beyond your wildest dreams."

"Power built by fear doesn't last. People will only take so much."

"Huh! Any rebellion will be crushed. They will have no hope of winning." 

"As long as there is life there is hope." 

In a move that was faster then the eye could see Obi-wan twisted his lightsaber forcing Anakin's weapon from his hand while knocking the dark lord to the ground. Obi-wan called the fallen lightsaber to him and held his ignited 'saber inches from Anakin's chest; daring him to move.

"Come with me."

"I'd rather die." Obi-wan locked eyes with Anakin, searching for something. After a few moments Anakin looked away from his former master's intense gaze. Obi-wan took a step backwards and deactivated his lightsaber. 

"Goodbye Anakin Skywalker." 

~&~

"I am glad to see you have returned. Where is my prize? Why have you not brought me Kenobi's head?" Darth Sidious asked apon noticing Anakin's empty hands. "I am disappointed in you Lord Vader. You allowed Kenobi to escape. I do not tolerate failure." Anakin flew backwards as a result of a powerful force push from his master. 

He was pulled a few minutes later, delirious with pain, from one of the planet's acidic pools and hurried to a med-bay. The paramedics worked around him in a vain attempt to save Anakin's skin from the effects of the acid. 

__

Obi-wan would pay for this, he vowed as he lost consciousness to the sound of the respirators which would forever be his companions. 

The End


End file.
